Mondevision Song Contest 5
Korean Central Television |presenters = CL & Jessi |exsupervisor = Aroharmy |venue = Rungrado 1st of May Stadium, Pyongyang | entries = 56 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = | vote = The juries, 1 from every country, decide the places (1-7, 8, 10, 12) | winner = |nex = |pre = }} Mondevision Song Contest 5 (MVSC 5) was the fifth edition of the Mondevision Song Contest. It took place in North Korea, the winning country of the fourth edition, once again. The winning country was Armenia. Concept New Rules The following rules will go into effect with the fifth edition: * Overused songs are not allowed to compete in the contest anymore. * World chart songs are allowed if they have been released within the last month before the submission. * There won't be a limit concerning the YouTube views of the official music video. This rule may be discarded in the future. * The Big 6 were expanded by two countries and are now the Big 8. * If a player doesn't vote in the semifinal, (s)he won't be able to qualify for the Grand Final. The only exception is when the player has a good excuse (e.g. holidays, school/job, ...) Big 8 Countries The Big 8 Countries are the top 8 of the last edition. * * * * * , host country * * * Host country North Korea, officially the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (abbreviated DPRK), is a country in East Asia constituting the northern part of the Korean Peninsula. Pyongyang is the nation's capital and largest city. To the north and northwest the country is bordered by China and by Russia along the Amnok (known as the Yalu in China) and Tumen rivers; it is bordered to the south by South Korea, with the heavily fortified Korean Demilitarized Zone (DMZ) separating the two. However, the territory is wholly claimed by the Republic of Korea according to the constitution. Host city Pyongyang is the capital and largest city of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea (commonly known as North Korea). Pyongyang is located on the Taedong River about 109 kilometres (68 mi) upstream from its mouth on the Yellow Sea and, according to preliminary results from the 2008 population census, has a population of 3,255,388. The city was split from the South Pyongan province in 1946. It is administered as a directly governed city (chikhalsi, 직할시) on the same level as provincial governments, as opposed to a special city (teukbyeolsi, 특별시) as Seoul is in South Korea. Major government and other public offices are located in Pyongyang, which is constitutionally designated as the country's capital. Participants Semifinal 1 , , and are going to vote in this semifinal. The voting started on the 13th October and will end on 25th October 2017. Semifinal 2 , , the and are going to vote in this semifinal. The voting started on the 13th October and will end on 25th October 2017. Grand Final Returning artists External links If you want to participate, please visit: * The Google+ community of the MVSC * The OVSC Wikia forum Category:Mondevision